1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose holder system, and more particularly to a hose holder system for holding, in neat and orderly arrangements, elongated members such as: hoses for use in hydraulic lines, pneumatic lines, and lubricating lines; electric wires such as ones called the "Nipporex tubes" (trade name); tubes; pipes; and, like elongated members, whereby these elongated members, each of which is hereinafter referred to as a general term "hose", are prevented from being entangled with each other in arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many hydraulic and pneumatic instruments are used in mother machines (i.e., machine tools), construction machines, internal combustion engines, and like machines. These instruments are provided with a plurality of hydraulic and pneumatic hoses which are often disorderly arranged therein. Heretofore, however, since there is no simple system designed to hold such hoses in neat and orderly arrangements, adjacent ones of these hoses often interfere with each other due to vibration caused by these machines. Such interference, i.e., rubbing of the adjacent hoses may cause hose breakage or hose puncture resulting in oil and air leakage.